


too beautiful to die

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, Daleks - Freeform, Drabble, Episode: s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "escape" for the LiveJournal drabble community <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p><p>[drabble, twelve: So she rescued herself, because he couldn't.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	too beautiful to die

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time after _Asylum of the Daleks_ , spoilers for the ending if you haven't watched it yet.

The Daleks glide past.  
  
Suddenly, one breaks rank, heading straight for him.  
  
He stiffens. _No._  
  
"Doctor." It sounds like a question. But Daleks don't ask questions, not of enemies.  
  
They only exterminate.  
  
He grips the sonic screwdriver, preparing to run - until the Dalek turns, and fires on the others, until there is only him and it.  
  
Then he realises.  
  
Not it. _She._  
  
"Souffle Girl," he breathes out in wonder. "You - Oswin. _Oswin_. You got out. How?"  
  
"Like I said, total screaming genius." He imagines her grinning, though she looks as... _Dalek_ as ever. "Now, how about those stars?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published at [100wordstories](http://100wordstories.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal.]


End file.
